


mr creeps sweater

by actualcactus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, and i guess like described pain, and then a little after the play, ayo, fire???, pins and patches, takes place mostly during the fier, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcactus/pseuds/actualcactus
Summary: Jake had no idea how much this singular party on a chilly October night could change his life, but here he was- stumbling through the house as fire threatened to eat at his legs and swallow him whole. A dark-haired boy was trailing after him and Rich, Jake having had stumbled into him after the kid broke down the bathroom door. If there wasn’t a fire he probably would’ve been mad, but as soon as they made eye contact Mr.Creeps-Sweater said that the doorknob had been jammed.





	mr creeps sweater

Jake had no idea how much this singular party on a chilly October night could change his life, but here he was- stumbling through the house as fire threatened to eat at his legs and swallow him whole. A dark-haired boy was trailing after him and Rich, Jake having had stumbled into him after the kid broke down the bathroom door. If there wasn’t a fire he probably would’ve been mad, but as soon as they made eye contact Mr.Creeps-Sweater said that the doorknob had been jammed. **  
**

He had one arm underneath Rich’s armpit’s, the blonde boy’s head lolling dangerously and his eyes lidded. He winced as a particularly hot ember landed on his arm, and Jake had to take a moment to stop and brush it off with a curse. All he could hear was his heartbeat and the roaring of the fire around them. Occasionally there’d be a low groaning noise coming from the walls or the floors, but Jake made an effort to ignore them. They were almost to the stairwell.

Jake blinked in horror as suddenly a beam slanted to their right, yelling incoherently as he fell backward in a lucky way to avoid the flaming wood from crushing them. It crackled and popped just in front of his feet, and Jake found himself just standing there; hopelessly staring at the flickering light that was blocking their way out.

Then he was being tugged backward with unexpected force and he let out a yelp, tightening his hold around Rich and stumbling for a little while as he kept getting pulled in the opposite direction. Jake managed to rip himself out of the grip of whoever had been tugging him, twisting around to stare at- Creeps Sweater. Right. He forgot that he had been following them.

The boy was glaring at him with dark brown eyes, shining gold in the light of the fire, and he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack with the way his chest way moving rapidly and tears threatened to spill over onto his already blotchy cheeks. Jake didn’t blame him because he probably looked just as bad. But despite his shaken appearance, he held a certain determination in those glassy chocolate orbs and his mouth was set in a dogged grimace.

“-window at the end of the hall that we passed.” Jake blinked as he finally registered that Creeps Sweater was speaking to him, tuning in as he listened to his scratchy voice, whether from the smoke that they had been inhaling or crying he couldn’t be sure. “As long as our way isn’t blocked we can get out there, else we’re fucked. Better hope one of your-  _crew_ has called 911.”

Jake nodded slowly, but he still didn’t make a move. He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to take a step forward. The fire crackled around him and the weight of Rich in his arms was starting to get overwhelming. Jake coughed.

Creeps Sweater sighed and took a step toward them, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his sweater as he ducked beneath Rich’s other arm and hauled his own share of the weight. Jake watched as he took a slow step forward, giving Jake an exasperatedly panicked look.

Then he found himself kicking back into the action, and adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream as it clicked. Window at the end of the hallway. They could jump out. He took a shaky step forward and Creeps Sweater seemed to be immensely relieved at that, and soon they were cautiously moving forward with Rich barely conscious between them. He noticed that Creeps Sweater started talking quietly to himself, but he could barely hear him over the noises of the fire roaring around them.

Surely, they made it to the end of the hallway and the window was still clear. He felt Creeps Sweater heave a sigh of relief and Jake mumbled his own thanks. They stumbled forward and Creeps Sweater ducked out from beneath Rich, stepping forward to shakily try and pry open the window. Jake found himself having to bite his tongue to stop himself from yelling at Creeps Sweater to hurry up, but he seemed to do that himself as he impatiently let out a yell and leaned down. He wasn’t sure exactly what happened, but Creeps Sweater came back up with something in his hands and swung, shattering the window with a crash.

The boy turned to look at him, holding what looked like a piece of the floor in his hand, and offered him a shaky grin. “ _Bon voyage_ , Dillinger. See you on the other side.” He said, his voice raspy and low, and Creeps Sweater took a step backward, closed his eyes and let himself fall backward. He heard the boy yell and then it was cut short, assumedly by him hitting the ground. Jake stumbled forward and stuck his head out the window, looking for Creeps Sweater and he, sure enough, found him lying on the ground, looking winded but the boy shot him a thumbs up.

So Jake took a deep breath and… jumped.

Searing, blinding pain.

Creeps sweater leaning over him with a panicked look on his face.

Black spots in his vision.

“ _You’re gonna make it, just stay awake._ ”

 

* * *

 

Jake found himself backstage, sitting in his wheelchair with a somber look on his face. Rich sat criss-cross applesauce by his feet, the boy having got out of the hospital a few days ago. Chloe and Brooke were the only other ones here so far, the two girls standing off to the side and chatting in hushed tones.

They had decided they wanted to have a meet up sometime after the play, and so all Jake knew is that they were going to be discussing what happened… then. He didn’t really remember what had happened himself, but Chloe had begrudgingly explained it to him a little while before now and so he was all caught up. At first, he had been skeptical about the idea- a supercomputer? In his and their heads? No way. But Rich said that it was true and explained to him that was the reason his house burned down in the first place.

Jake wanted to believe Rich, so here he was. Plus, he kept hearing some thoughts that sounded suspiciously like Carly Rae Jepsen telling him random things so he figured that was this ‘SQUIP’ thing.

They probably would’ve held this earlier, too, but Jeremy had only just managed to convince his friend that he should come too. He wasn’t sure why Jeremy’s friend had to come since it sounded like he hadn’t been SQUIPed himself, but whatever.

He looked over at the door was pushed open and Christine walked in, the enthusiastic girl flashing a bright grin and holding the door open for Jeremy who was talking to someone who looked familiar.

“You know you should be here!” Jeremy said, frowning in the direction of the dark haired boy who was walking in behind him. Posture slouched and dark eyes, shining gold in the yellowed lights, he looked around nervously.

“I’m fucked, Jeremy.” And he sounded familiar. “They’ll probably all-”

“Creeps Sweater?” Jake said, his mouth moving on it’s own accord as soon as it clicked and he realized who was standing behind Jeremy. The boy looked up in surprise, chocolate gaze landing on Jake who was staring right at back at him. Now that they weren’t in the overwhelming location of Jakob Dillinger’s House That Is On Fire he can take a moment and actually look at Creeps Sweater.

He had dark hair that was swept off to the side, though it looked like he still managed to keep it out of his face. Dark brown eyes that still managed to shimmer a golden color in the shit lighting of the school’s backstage room, and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. He had traded his creeps sweater for a red sweatshirt adorned in patches, the most prominent one being the pride rainbow on his left sleeve.

“… Jake Dillinger…?” Creeps Sweater looked slightly uncomfortable, still slouched and his fingers playing with the hood of his sweatshirt. He looked like he was about to put it up over his head, but he wasn’t quite there yet.

“Uh, guys? Michael. Michael, guys.” Michael. Michael was a nice name Creeps Sweater’s name was Michael. “Also, erm, Jake? How do you- two- how do you know Michael?”

Creeps Sweater- Michael looked slightly panicked for a moment but Jake brushed it off, “oh! Rich and I found him in my house when we were trying to get out of the house at Halloween and he was the one who recommended getting out through the window.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, Jeremy opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Michael looked- well. He had his face in his hands and he was groaning dramatically. Rich was snickering from below him, and Chloe was giving Jake an amused look while Brooke just looked on curiously. “Did I… say something wrong?”

“Wait- but- Michael- you- fire? Jake- Rich?!”

Then Jenna walked in, tapping away on her phone and looking up with mild confusion written on her face. She looked between Jeremy and Jake and Rich then Michael and then the girls. “Did I miss something? Did you guys start without me? Like, no biggie if you did because I know I’m kinda late but-”

Then Rich started cracking up. Chloe huffing from little ways away. Michael let his arms drop to his side, his face red and Jake felt his stomach do a summersault, a small smile sliding onto his face unknowingly. Jeremy still looked immensely confused, but now there was a hint of something else there too.

“I fucking knew this was a bad idea.”

Rich started laughing harder.


End file.
